The Granny Fapping Experience
by poobagmckenzie
Summary: When your granny is a model...


"We now return to Guthy Renker infomercials" the guy on the television was speaking but I wasn't really listening to it. The ads on this channel are always so boring; this one is about some magical bra called the "Ahh Bra'. I don't understand it, well, I am a guy after all, but why would all the ladies want a bra that pushes their boobies into their eyes? One time I walked into the lounge room and saw an old granny on the screen trying out the _Ahh Bra, _then I turn my head and I see my older brother, Hairy Macalry, fapping too it! He then proceeded to explode all over mum's expensive leather couches. He didn't see me standing in the doorway, but then he called the dog over and he licked his hairy genitals clean! I didn't know dogs liked cum so much!

Well, anyway, back to the present. I wasn't really paying much attention to the TV until I looked up from my consistent fondling of my nipple to see the best set of titties I have ever seen! I immediately felt blood gushing to my penal area, and I started to get hard! God! I couldn't wait for the camera to zoom out so I could see this sex goddess in full! I was fully prepared to pull my pants down and begin to stroke my penis, and finger my throbbing anal canal. Once the camera panned out the first thing my hungry eyes shoot to is the woman's groin. It wasn't very filling, though, because she was wearing loose fitting pants. So I drag my eyes away from there to her face, worst. Thing. I. Could. Possibly. Do.

The moment I looked at her face I regretted it. It turned out the model was my grandmother. I think I remember her telling me about her career when she was younger, she was very successful. Anyway, I couldn't stop masturbating half way through a session, so I continued fapping away, trying to get the image of my grandmother out of my head; so I imagined her when she was a hot young babe instead. Just thinking about this made me more horny, I stroked faster and faster until a thick creamy jet shot out of my vagina, or penis, I forget what it's called, I get mixed up. I was so horny it shot 5 meters onto the screen, and it dripped down my grandmother's face. It proceeded to run onto her breasts. I exploded again; my sperm+grandmothers tits=ejaculation for me. Speaking of boobs, hers were looking pretty good for her age, I thought they would be sagging everywhere; flailing even, but they were perkier than my twin sister's! We are 16, and trust me; if you had a girl your age sleeping in a bed down the hall from you, you would go and take a peek every now and again. I guess that _Ahh Bra _really works then! But just as I thought this, something strange happened, and my penis shot up almost as fast as when Ashlea sees her little brother.

You would think that at a TV station they would have someone there to shut it off if something terrible happened on live broadcasting. They obviously don't. Because my grandmother, her name is Flamington, must have looked at the camera man's manhood; bulging in his pants as he filmed her for the whole world to see. Her breasts suddenly grew bigger, and they were already big, and the bra expanded to big that it tore; and it slowly slid right down to her ankles. I was awe struck. My vagina got a boner, and then my boner got a boner, and then my boner's boner got a boner. The Host must have been thinking the same thing as me because he proceeded to unbutton her pants, pushing her deflated and sagging boobies out of the way. He revealed her floral panties; they were concealing her hairy vagina from my aching eyes. The host, Larry I think his name was, extended his long slender tongue and began to lick up and down her cunt. She moaned like an Asian. Then he started to cram her floppy titties into his mouth; it wasn't hard, they were so stretched. He ejaculated 5 times in as many minutes.

After they had finished Flamington walked off, her stretchy breasts dragging behind her. I looked to the door way and I see Hairy Maclary. I don't know how long he was there, but I could see a growing bulge in his pants. I assumed it was about Flamington, but he come over and sat next to me and began touching my thigh. I leant over and kissed him. Me and my brother, together. He started handling my hairy penis, it wasn't long till he took it out of my pants and wrapped his crusty, pus ridden lips around my thick chode. I was in ecstasy. I had never has gay sex before, let alone with my brother. I think I blew 15000000000000 loads in his mouth in the space of 10 nek minutes. He then penetrated my tight, lemonade anus until it started bleeding and was slippery. Some of my faeces spewed out onto the couch, but he just vacuumed it up saying anything that came out of me was excellent produce.

At the end of our love session I rang Grandmother and told her to make Grandfather go out for the night and that I would come over for dinner. She cooked up a huge banquet just for the two of us. Just after we had finished eating I asked if I could see her fantastic tits. Without any hesitation she ripped open her blouse, and with both her hands she flung one of her boobs onto the creaking table. The nipple was pierced with a metal bar, and had one curly hair protruding from it. I imeditatly began plaiting my long pubes into her single nipple hair so we could be together forever. That night I fondled her so much. She humped my into kingdom 'cum'. I have been going to her house once a week for dinner now ever since.

Who knew _Ahh Bra _could bring so much joy (and babies) to one teenager's life?


End file.
